dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Miss Anthropy
Your Project You're doing thesis work involving .hack//G.U.? That's amazingly awesome. By "meta-narrative", what do you mean exactly? A fundamental idea explaining the behavior of the characters and the events of the game, or do you mean the tying together of various plotlines to form a larger whole? Sorry to start questioning you out of the blue, but it sounds pretty interesting. There's a lot of material to analyze. - Kuukai2 04:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't mind at all. Actually, I was also intending to approach you for help if CRtwenty was unable-- I'm correct to understand you also do a lot of translation for the fandom, right? My thesis bears more on the latter subject you mention, what we might call synergetic supertexts. I'm fascinated by the sheer breadth and depth of the .hack franchise, but so much is inaccessible in English and wikis are not, in themselves, an academic source. If you had some time, I would love to chat with you about the same subjects I'd be approaching CRtwenty with. I've been into this storyverse for years but never in the fandom per se so I'm still feeling out my approach. I'm on AIM as "Der Menschenhass" (it's German for "misanthropy") if you find you're up to it. -Miss Anthropy 10:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::That sounds pretty interesting. I'd love to help if I can. I've played through the Japanese version of all 7 games, and I do a lot of news, interview, and press release translation for dothackers.net (I've also met the games/Trilogy director, Hiroshi Matsuyama), translation for this wiki, and sometimes interpretation for friends (this spawned a very poor fansub of Returner, where the first half was pretty accurate but then they just started making up things). As far as G.U. stories not available in English go, though, you should definitely also talk to Shinsou Wotan. He has actually read all of CELL, I believe, which I don't have. But like I said, I'd be glad to help if I can, and I could definitely help you with an overview of all the material, and questions about the Japanese version or main storyline. I'm at work now, but I'll try IMing you later. - Kuukai2 16:25, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sounds great! I'll try to stay available as much as possible over the coming days. I'll definitely keep Wotan in mind if I find more extensive material-trawling is necessary, but for now there are a few points of translation in G.U. I'm quite eager to ask you about. - Miss Anthropy 19:42, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Just checking, you don't have invisibility or any other such options enabled, do you? As far as I can tell you haven't come online since I added you. - Kuukai2 20:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Hmm, no. Are you sure you have the spelling right? You're not showing up on my Recent Buddies list. Let me know your SN and I'll try IMing you instead. - Miss Anthropy 21:00, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sounds pretty interesting. --CRtwenty 21:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC)